Si tu cherches tu trouves
by BlueDogM
Summary: "Regina Mills et Emma Swan sont attrapeuses à Serpentard et Gryffondor." Swanqeen Oneshot. UA : Harry Potter. Traduction de 'Seek and you shall find' (Merida's Hair). (((Je posterai un sequel si jamais l'auteur continue cette histoire, restez dans le coin !)))


**A/N : Oneshot. Swanqueen. Traduction de _Seek and you shall find _ par Merida's Hair, avec son aimable autorisation et tous mes remerciements.**

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire ou les personnages de OUAT.**

Regina Mills et Emma Swan étaient attrapeuses dans les deux équipes de quidditch les plus vindicatives de Poudlard.

Coude-à-coude, celle qui attrape le Vif d'Or a tout gagné et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Elles volaient côte-à-côte sur leurs balais à presque chaque match, et s'entretuaient presque à chaque match également. Elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter sur le terrain de quidditch, et pas vraiment en dehors non plus. Ça n'aidait pas, pensait Emma alors qu'elle boitait vers l'infirmerie pour faire soigner sa cheville, que Regina soit plus ou moins l'illustration d'une « *ute avec un p » - expression de Mary Margaret, évidemment – enragée. Emma grimaça en pensant à l'air suffisant de Regina, son petit sourire satisfait, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel, un sourcil levé, guidant son balais d'une main experte …

Non. _Non. _Avoir des pensées salaces _et _une cheville foulée _et _Madame Pomfresh penchée au-dessus d'elle pour soigner ladite cheville d'un coup de baguette, ce n'était vraiment pas un bon mélange.

Ouais. _Ça_ c'était l'autre problème.

* * *

« Putain, Swan ! » lança August quand elle entra (enfin) dans la Grande Salle, boitant encore légèrement malgré le fait que sa cheville était à présent en parfait état. Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré que la douleur aurait disparu dans deux ou trois heures. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus rapide si elle avait pu arrêter de penser aux évènements qui avaient conduit à l'entorse. Ce qui voulait dire arrêter de penser à Regina. Ce qui se révélait plus difficile que d'habitude, étant donné les derniers mots que Regina lui avait adressés. _Ceci, Mademoiselle Swan, est ma vengeance pour le poignet la semaine dernière. Considérez ceci comme une __**grâce**__, très chère. Je peux mordre bien plus fort que je n'aboie, si j'en décide ainsi._

Elle déglutit, rien que de penser à la façon dont les yeux de Regina avaient dansé sur son corps, la courbe de ses lèvres, ses …

« La Terre à Emma, t'es sur Mars ou quoi ? » demanda August, l'observant d'un air amusé, les yeux pétillant. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Non je ... »

« Est-ce que ça va Emma ? » David, bien sûr, toujours le mec gentil. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était très _très _près de Mary Margaret en ce moment, et aussi pourquoi la peau de cette dernière avait pris une teinte rose vif.

_« Très bien ! Je vais bien les gars. Sérieusement. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeuil vers August et cligna encore des yeux._

_« C'est quoi ce bordel sur ta tête ? » demanda-t-elle. August fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Emma parlait, avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent quand ça lui revint. En équilibre sur sa tête se trouvait une tête de lion d'une taille assez impressionnante, probablement faite à la main, avec une fourrure en feutre, deux yeux noirs en perles, et deux rangées de crocs acérés. (Crocs de serpent ? Volés dans la classe de potion ?) Ça aurait été très bien - d'accord, bizarre, mais ça passe - dans l'esprit de l'école et tout, si August avait été un Gryffondor._

En même temps il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis dans sa maison.

« Oh, ça ! Je le portais pour le match, bien sûr ! J'ai reçu quelques regards bizarres, mais il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de montrer que je supportais l'équipe ! »

Emma allait répondre quand un gloussement résonna dans l'air, faisant descendre un frisson le long de sa nuque. Pas un mauvais frisson, plus un frisson du genre 'droit vers sa petite culotte rouge et or'. Elle regarda discrètement vers la table des Serpentards. Regina parlait à Killian Jones, un batteur de l'équipe Serpentard et éternelle épine dans le pied d'Emma Swan. Regina arborait l'un de ses adorables sourires hypocrites, l'air fanfaron, mais avec des yeux froids comme ceux d'un serpent. Ce qui était … approprié … après réflexion.

Puis quelque chose la heurta derrière la tête. Etonnamment fort pour un morceau de papier. (Comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de blessures en plus !) Elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête et sourit de façon penaude à Mary Margaret et David, qui la regardaient comme si elle venait de tomber du banc. August souriait d'un air satisfait, ce qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon pour son futur et sa santé. (Elle se rappelait distinctement d'un incident incluant des Scroutts à pétard durant leur troisième année.) Elle soupira et se pencha pour ramasser ce qui l'avait percutée. Un message. Un avion en papier parfaitement plié, si tant est qu'une telle chose existe.

Elle le déplia et les mots apparurent sur le papier, d'une écriture élégante et régulière, écrits à l'encre rouge foncé. Comme des pommes bien entretenues et juste cueillies. Quand elle lut les premiers mots - _Mademoiselle Swan - _elle sentit son estomac descendre vers ses pieds à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu :

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Je crois savoir que nous avons des affaires inachevées dont il est grand temps de s'occuper. Bien que je préfère de loin le calme de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, ce n'est de toute évidence pas envisageable. Par conséquent, retrouvez-moi dans la Salle sur Demande à 8h15 précise. Je vous fait confiance pour la trouver. Ce n'est pas un lieu très connu, mais je pense que deux de vos camarades de maison pourront vous aider. Et ne vous souciez pas du couvre-feu, après tout je suis préfète._

___Venez, très chère, et soyez à l'heure. Rappelez-vous de ce que j'ai dit à propos de mes morsures._

___Sincèrement,_

___Regina Mills._

_Après ça, Emma était à peu près sûre que son estomac ____et__ son cœur étaient tombés à ses pieds. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et d'autre part parce qu'elle était incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore vomi._

_En levant les yeux, elle vit que Regina la fixait. Ses yeux habituellement froids étaient à présent ____brûlants __et impitoyables. Ils semblaient scruter ceux d'Emma et, à travers eux, les profondeurs de son esprit. Elle aurait peut-être dû apprendre l'occlumancie. Regina leva son gobelet et en but une petite gorgée, puis lui fit un signe de tête. Les yeux d'Emma ne la quittaient pas, même quand Regina rompit le contact et salua poliment Killian avant de sortir de la salle avec style, dans un bruissement de cape rouge sombre._

« Sérieusement, Emma. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

« Ouais, est-ce que Mills a eu ta tête aussi pendant le match ? » plaisanta David.

_« Peut-être. » _murmura Emma, les yeux encore rivés sur le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Regina. Et peut-être même plus, si on en croyait les battements de son coeur.

**N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si une coquille vous saute aux yeux ! (c'est violent parfois, les coquilles)**


End file.
